


Охотники

by RosyaRosi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2015, M/M, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyaRosi/pseuds/RosyaRosi
Summary: Про охотников и добычу.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 9





	Охотники

**Author's Note:**

> AU, в котором маги истребляют оборотней.  
> Написано на ФБ-2015 для команды Гарри Поттера. По мотивом внутрикомандной заявки: "Снупин. Тема - охота на волков".   
> Командная бета - svetlana_ste.

_Идёт охота на волков, идёт охота  
На серых хищников - матёрых и щенков...  
(с) В.Высоцкий  
_

Осенний лес тёмен и тих. Не стрекочут цикады, не шуршат в листьях ночные птицы; кажется, живность и вовсе перевелась в этой глуши. Ещё бы: когда наступает Волчье время, всем прочим тварям положено держаться подальше.

Здесь, в лесу, свои законы, и если хочешь стать хорошим Охотником, нужно изучить их от и до. «Не зная броду, не суйся в воду», — любил повторять старик Грюм, пока ему не откусили башку. Сгубила самонадеянность. Безрассудным смельчакам тут не место, эти обычно гибнут в числе первых. Трусы же умирают медленно и мучительно.

Он никогда не был ни смельчаком, ни трусом.

Над головой, ухнув, проносится филин; инстинкты гонят его прочь, охотиться в другую часть леса. Снейп движется осторожно, но уверенно, как гончая, почуявшая добычу. У него тоже — инстинкты. И время близится к полуночи.

« _Люмос_ », — шепчет Снейп и поднимает палочку выше. Ёжится, плотнее кутаясь в мантию: нынче похолодало. На миг задирает голову к небу и щурится, ослеплённый. Сегодня хорошая ночь: луна круглая и мутная, как бельмо, звёзд повсюду — сверкающая россыпь. Богатый будет улов.

Снейп выслеживал его неделями. С того самого дня, как растерзали Криви — на опушке, недалеко от школы, прямо под носом у директора Дамблдора. В Министерстве качали головами: территория всегда считалась относительно безопасной, как же, ведь это решительно невозможно, чтобы оборотень, да вдали от стаи...

А он был один, это точно. Стая бы сроду не сунулась: в Хогвартсе столько охранных чар — и близко не подступишься. Но все ловушки — стандартные, ведь каждый знает: Волки не живут поодиночке. Иначе их давно бы истребили — всех до единого.

А этот — надо же... изгой? бунтарь? Снейпу, в сущности, всё равно. Главное — он напал на след, единственный из всех напал. В его арсенале были ловушки и заклинания, которыми он не спешил делиться с другими. Все Охотники честолюбивы, хоть и часто работают в команде. И каждый — на вес золота, особенно теперь, когда сила оборотней возросла по никому не известным причинам. Большинство стандартных заклятий на них не действует, а численность медленно, но неуклонно растёт.

Быть может, кентавры правы, и они осквернили богов, начав травлю существ, избранных магией и небом?

Как бы то ни было, охота давно превратилась в войну. И — незаметно — в личную войну Северуса Снейпа.

Снейп шепчет заклинание, и палочка вспыхивает синим. Тонкая нить, заметная только ему, уверенно ведёт его в самую чащу. Он торопится: нужно успеть до того, как закончится превращение. Пару часов назад сработала ловушка, хотя оборотень ещё не знает, что попался в неё. И вряд ли теперь сдвинется с места: в это время они слабы и беспомощны, как котята.

Тьма, тьма... и проблеск света между деревьев. Но ещё раньше появляется шум, а в нос ударяет резкий запах зверя. Горячая, как огонь, радость растёт внутри, но Снейп лишь замедляет шаг. Извлекает из ножен зачарованный серебряный кинжал, поправляет кольцо-оберег. На шее — лунный камень, под мантией — пучки лунника. Едва ли они помешают оборотню напасть, но вот отпугнуть могут.

Превращение уже началось — зверь корчится на земле, цепляется за неё уродливыми руками-лапами. Голый, неравномерно покрытый серой лоснящейся шерстью, скулит тихо, как брошенный пёс. Грудная клетка расширяется изнутри, плечи обрастают мускулами, кожа трещит по швам — жуткое зрелище. А вот голова всё ещё человеческая; Волк, потянув носом, оборачивает к Снейпу искажённое муками лицо.

— Люпин? — хрипло шепчет тот, отступая на шаг. — Не может быть...

Ему кажется, в жёлтых, волчьих уже глазах мелькает узнавание — но вот Люпин рычит, обнажая выступающие клыки. Бросается вперёд, но падает, скрученный новой судорогой. Снейп смотрит на него. Он не может пошевелиться.

Воспоминания, мучительные и сладкие, проносятся в голове, скребут душу звериными когтями.

Ему хочется сказать так много: как это могло произойти, почему ты, почему с нами, грёбаный сучий мудак, зачем ты сбежал, и — мы не виделись так давно, боги-вседержители, Люпин, Люпин, и — как же я скучал, и — посмотри на меня, и: неужели ты не помнишь?!

Но все слова застревают в глотке, привыкшей выкрикивать Непростительные.

— _Империо_!

Волк, ослабленный превращением, покорно принимает заклятие. Встаёт на лапы, пошатываясь, и подходит близко, трётся о мантию косматой мордой. Снейп наклоняется, гладит зверя между ушей — шерсть мягкая, шёлковая.

— Ты уйдёшь, — говорит он, глядя Люпину в глаза. — Прочь из Запретного леса, прочь из Шотландии. Ты должен оказаться как можно дальше отсюда, слышишь? И...

Снейп мог бы рассказать про маленькую заброшенную хижину в глуши Ирландии. Мог бы приказать Люпину отыскать её и встретиться с ним там в человеческом обличье. Выяснить, что произошло и почему он стал таким. Снейп мог бы сварить Волчье зелье — оно под строжайшим запретом, но когда его пугали запреты? — мог бы уговорить Люпина пить его каждое полнолуние, мог бы помогать ему скрываться, покуда их не поймают и не уничтожат на месте — обоих. Или же волчья сущность Люпина победит, и тот попросту разорвёт Снейпа в одну из ночей. Или кто-нибудь из его собратьев-оборотней доберётся до них раньше. Не так уж много вариантов.

На войне есть только два пути: ты или тебя. Маги не успокоятся, пока последний Волк не исчезнет с лица земли. Если же оборотни одержат верх... что ж, исход вполне предсказуем.

Снейп сжимает зубы:

— Найди своих. Вернись в стаю. Живи по её законам. И никогда, никогда не возвращайся сюда.

Короткая вспышка — и оборотень исчезает в густой чаще. Снейп прячет в ножнах серебряный кинжал. Поднимает взгляд на луну.

В тишине раздаётся тоскливый волчий вой, вспугнув стайку ночных птиц.


End file.
